Just Like the Sky is Blue
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Levy and MiraJane would never have imagined that the reason Natsu acts the way he does around Lucy was as simple as *that,* or as obvious as saying the sky is blue... apparently.


_Fairy Tail is not mine, I write for fun and for dem feelz._

…

…

**Just Like the Sky is Blue**

_~~*o*~~_

"Is everything all right Natsu?" Mira Jane asked rhetorically.

It was a rhetorical question, because Natsu's furrowed brows, brusque movements, and his unwavering death glare made it obvious that he was not 'all right.' What Mira could not figure out was why his, granted, normally flaring temper was directed today at a nervous looking Levi apparently just having a quiet drink at the guild. The shy little mage couldn't offend anyone if she tried.

"Lucy is gone," he told Mira without sparing her a glance.

Well, that would certainly explain his moodiness. It was no secret to anyone that the proximity of the celestial mage always put the dragon-slayer in good spirits. And her absence had quite the opposing effect. He didn't really try to hide it. But still, why was he angry at Levi?

"Well that's too bad. She's not sick is she?" Mira asked again refilling both Natsu and Levi's cup with cider.

Levi offered her a nervous smile, completely aware of Natsu's growing hostile aura towards her. "No, she's just away on a mission."

"Without Natsu? That's odd," Mira acknowledged Natsu's unease once again. "I hope it's nothing too dangerous. Did she go by herself?"

"No, she's not alone," Levi assured Mira. "She—"

Mira watched curiously as a vein in Natsu's forehead suddenly became quite swollen.

"She took that metal eating freak instead of me!" Natsu finally screamed at both women. "And you let them go without me!" he pointed accusingly at Levi.

"There was nothing to be done Natsu!" she retorted, albeit a bit downcast herself, "The mission was specific for both their talents. Besides, why should I say something to Gajeel about the missions he takes on? It's not like..."

"She left without me and didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to come along. I'll bet that bastard didn't even think to ask you either!" he whined at Levi.

"Wha-?" Natsu was oblivious to the soft pink hue spreading over Levi's cheeks "Why would he need to ask me?"

Mira Jane watched with rising interest as Natsu looked at the girl in deep confusion. As if he couldn't believe she was asking him such an obvious question.

"Natsu! Are you jealous of Gajeel being with Lucy? All alone on an intimate mission? Not knowing what unspoken emotions could bloom between the both of them! Oh, how romantic!" Mira taunted. It had the desired effect, on the wrong person.

Levi frowned and her blush deepened suddenly becoming quite sullen. Natsu on the other hand only offered Mira a look of confusion.

"Jealous? What do you mean?"

Mira raised a brow. This wasn't some nervous act to throw them off about how he really felt, the dragon slayer looked genuinely confused at Mira's accusation. Come to think of it, despite how possessive Natsu was of the girl, or how blatantly he showed his desire to be near her, Natsu never seem to have any problems with Lucy and other men.

Mira gave him a half amused smile. "No, I guess Natsu just isn't the jealous type," she said mostly to herself. "Or maybe he just loves Lucy like a sister."

Already Mira Jane was plotting whom to put Natsu up with now that she understood his affection for Lucy was purely platonic, but he interrupted her musings with a simple yet surprising statement.

"Lucy is not my sister. She's just, mine," he said quite matter-of-factly.

Levi's eyes widened as her face beamed red and she let out a small "Eh?"

Natsu looked from the shocked eyes of Mira Jane to the shocked eyes of Levi. _What?_ He couldn't help but wonder. What he'd said was just like saying the sky was blue. It was obvious wasn't it?

"Natsu," Mira Jane was torn between being bewildered and ecstatic, "What do you mean she's yours? Are you saying, that the two of you have already…?"

Levi gasped and brought her hands up over her face. What on earth was Mira suggesting? Lucy and Natsu? Well, it wasn't completely out of the question, they both seemed to care about one another. But surely her friend would have told her if-!

"Natsu!" Erza yelled slamming her fist into the table. When had she gotten here? Natsu flinched. And why was she blushing just as bad as Levi? "You haven't done anything to Lucy that she would thoroughly enjoy, have you?"

"Erza-san! What kind of a question is that!" Levi panicked as Mira Jane burst into a fit of giggles.

Natsu's anger had now been replaced by complete confusion. Were all women so strange?

"Natsu," Levi tried again, trying to reign in this weird conversation. "What do you mean... Lucy is yours?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed. The fact that the three women in front of him were looking up so curiously at him, led him to believe that maybe they really _didn't_ understand something so obvious. Weren't women supposed to be good at that sort of thing?

"Lucy, is mine," he repeated again. "I chose her, so I brought her here. And now, we belong to each other. She is mine."

He didn't wait or care about their reactions and instead slipped back into his original rant. "Which is why I am pissed that she left without me! And you!" he pointed at a very surprised Levi.

"You belong to Gajeel and he left without you too! Why aren't you more upset?"

All attention was now directed at the glowing red transcription mage. Erza and Mira Jane watched in growing amusement as Levi's mouth worked without emitting any real sound.

"Oy! Keep it down fire breath! Some of us are trying to enjoy our drinks!" yelled Gray from a few tables over.

"What was that, your ice freak? Come here and say that to my face!" Natsu shot back, ironically jumping over to where his opponent was waiting.

The girls let him go without much opposition. Their short conversation had yielded some very interesting information they were still processing.

"So Levi-chan belongs to Gajeel?" Mira winked at the small mage now twiddling her fingers.

"H-How does it feel Levi?" Erza asked in an uncharacteristically timid voice. It must be nice to belong to someone, Erza thought, as images of a peculiar red tattoo and a mess of cobalt locks swam through her mind.

"I-I-I I don't…" between the sudden unexpected revelation, Mira's sly smile, and Erza's innocently curious glare, Levi thought she was going to faint. Natsu and Gray's fight had escalated in the background, but right now the three women were far away from anything besides themselves. It was all too much! She couldn't belong to Gajeel, Natsu didn't know what he was talking about. There were, other things to consider, Gajeel was… he…

Levi looked up to her friends, both S-class mages reduced to giddy gossipy girls in the face of a romantic entanglement. And finally, unable to help the warmth that was rushing through her chest she gave a small smile.

"It feels nice."

~~~o*o~~~

Wow, so, I swear this was originally a NaLu fic, although now I think I just accidentally wrote a GaLe fic instead. Hehehe. Oops?

This fic didn't really have much of a point. Just an idea that popped into my head explaining Natsu's behavior towards Lucy. Maybe he's not ridiculously thick, maybe he's just feral. Anyway. Hope it turned out all right.

Please leave a review if you liked. I kind of like the idea behind this and might MIGHT decide to expand it a bit if there is any reader interest. Give it a bit more background and substance, maybe give Lucy and Gajeel some show time. We'll see…

Till then, happy readings!


End file.
